On Her Travels: A General Hospital Story:
by cd11
Summary: I'm not sure how this story will turn out. The basis is the Alexis gets the opportunity to send her youngest daughter Molly to a expensive girl's school in England. Unfortunately for Alexis. The girl's school in question happens to be called St. Trinian's.


On Her Travels: A General Hospital Story:

I'm not sure how this story will turn out. The basis is the Alexis gets the opportunity to send her youngest daughter Molly to a expensive girl's school in England. Unfortunately for Alexis. The girl's school in question happens to be called St. Trinian's. The creative properties of General Hospital belong to its creators, and the creative properties of St. Trinian's belong to its creators. For the moment this story is rated K+. "But likely this will change.

The overseas departure terminal at JFK airport is always filled with tearful departures, and Molly Lansing's was no exception. She was the youngest daughter of Port Charles's attorney Alexis Davis, and she was going to England for a 6 month semester at a exclusive girl's school.

This was a golden opportunity for Molly. She was even looking forward to the chance to go but she was crying too.

"OH I'm going to miss you all." She tells her family, trying to be brave, but failing miserably. The Davis women were always quick to cry, and that's what they were all doing. Molly's two sisters Sam McCall-Morgan was there and Kristina Davis were there too. They were doting over their baby sister.

"Your going to love London, Molly." Sam tells her "Its one of the best places in the world for learning."

"All sorts of things." Kristina gently teased her. Molly smiled "I could learn that by staying here." She looks down the terminal as Alexis, her mother, Shawn Butler and TC Ashford was with her.

Alexis handed Molly her tickets, "You're all set, baby. You should be there in 8 hours, and there will be a car to take you to the school."

She hugs her little girl. "You grew up so fast." She sniffles.

"Mom," Molly tells her. "I'm only going to be gone for 6 months. "I'll be back home before the holidays."

"I know, but you're so…"

"Mature, responsible." Sam tells her, fighting back tears too. At this time the P.A. system blared out "British Airways announcing its non stop service to Heathrow on Flight 1007 is now ready to begin boarding. Molly's looked to the gate, then back to her family.

"This is it." Kristina and Sam embraced their little sister and stepped back. Alexis put her hands around Molly's face "Go conquer the world, baby girl." Molly hugs her mother. "I love you, Mom!" she whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

Molly hugged Shawn. "Take care of her for me ok?" Shawn smiled at her. "You bet, just stay safe."

Molly nodded, and then looked to TC.

The others discreetly walked on down the corridor to give them a moment's privacy.

"You going to be all right?" TC asked Molly looked to the floor, then to TC. "I guess for a while." She said. Molly hugs TC. "I'm going to miss you!"

TC holds her "I'm going to miss you too." Then the PA interrupts the two teenagers, all passengers on flight 1007, may now board at this time.

Reluctantly they step apart. Molly waves to everyone. "Bye, I love all." She says as she walks down the passageway. Everybody wave everybody is wiping their eyes, even the two tough guys. The party move toward the small passenger's bar and sits for a time. There were only a few people at the bar from a connecting flight form London.

"She will love it Mom." Kristina assures her. Alexis just nods sadly. "I know she will." Even TC had to agree, "It's a great shot for her, Miss Davis." Shawn asked "What's the name of the school again?"

"It's a place outside of Cambridge, called St. Trinian's." The name had little effect on the family, but to the few people in the bar that had just returned from England. It caused an immediate effect. One man fell from his chair, one dropped his drink, and the third nearly choked on his drink. Alexis and the other stared at them with wonderment.

"Excuse me, but did you say that your daughter was going to St. Trinian's school's for Girls?"

"Yes that's right." Alexis said

"The school that's outside Cambridge?"

"You've heard of it?" Sam asks

"No, no I've never heard of it." And with that the people left the bar in a quick fashion.

Everyone at the table suddenly got quiet. They had a collective cold chill run down their spine.

TC breaks the silence. "Is this the point in the Star Wans movie where they say I've got a very bad feeling about this?"

Back in Port Charles, Alexis and Sam go the penthouse. Jason and Spinelli were working on something when they walked.

"Hi." Jason said "Get her off ok?" Sam kissed Jason a=on the cheek.. "Yes we got her off with no trouble..."

"I sense a but here."

"It's probably nothing." Alexis said "But when we were in the lounge, and were talking, some people heard us talking about St. Trinian's and they ran out of the bar like the devil had walked in and wanted their souls." Alexis said looking worried.

Jason frowned "Let's do a search about the place." Looking over to Spinelli "The Jackal hears his master's suggestion. We will search. After a few moments. Spinelli gestures "Would the legal mind and fair Samantha care to see."

Both women sat down to look the computer, Jason looked on curiously.

"You see, this is the seat of learning where the "Unsinkable one" is residing.

They all read the website. It shows a gothic series of buildings. The site told of the school's history, academics, and the usual things that a normal school would advertise.

"It seems normal to me" Jason says.

Alexis looks unconvinced, she thought for a moment. "Spinelli, look for any thing that is not on the website. I'm curious."

The Jackal will comply." He did a general search; and found "There seem to be a few incidents over the years.

"Pull them up." Sam said.

Spinelli did and a page opened. It spoke of an episode at a girl's field hockey game. As they read the page they quickly discovered that it was not so much an incident, rather then a brawl.

"Wow!" Alexis exclaimed.

"There seems to be more. I'll pull it up. The first report closed, then a second page opened, and a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and then the floodgates opened. The final total was mind blowing 12,500 incidents.

No on spoke for sometime. They smelled something a first. It was a hot, burning smell. The screen on the laptop turned white. A white field appeared that was bordered in black; a Tau T appeared in the middle of the picture. This was the current emblem of 's.

"What the hell!" Sam said then another picture appeared in the middle of the T. Black grinning skull and crossbones became part of the picture. It was almost as if the skull was staring back at them.

The skull's eyes started to glow blood red as it began to speak.

"Getting nosy are you!" a young girl's voice with an English accent hissed at them. "Interlopers, the Defenders of Anarchy, always triumph!" With that the laptop smokes and fries with a loud bang.

They all stood open mouthed, and then Alexis stood up seeming full composed, and promptly fainted dead away.

End of Part-1


End file.
